


I can not believe Frank

by Dark_Angel1976, orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frerard, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Slash, POV Male Character, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1294465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Angel1976/pseuds/Dark_Angel1976, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank kisses Gerard on stage. Frank catches Gerard after the show smut ensues Gerard pov</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can not believe Frank

**Author's Note:**

> Frank and Gerard belong to themselves not me. Not real made it up fiction.

It has become a natural thing for Frank to just do things to me out of no where. I never know when to expect it. I had not expected it tonight. I knew he was in my space on the stage again , but he does that a lot. Then suddenly he was grabbing me. His soft lips connected with mine sending shocks of electricity thorough my entire body. There was deafening a roar from the crowd. It didn’t matter the whole world disappeared around me for brief moment. i tried to back away as quickly as I could but for a moment he moved with me. I was taking aback a little. It made me lose concentration for a moment. I quickly recovered and continued on singing the song. I have to admit I was bit angry that he ambushed me like that. However I was wildly turned on feeling his lips on mine knowing all those eyes were watching us. I couldn’t stop thinking about it. I was hard and rubbing against my pants uncomfortably. Backstage after the show I had to hurry to the bus because my cock was aching with need. I had to do something. Normally I would’ve watched the rest of the show but I was too uncomfortable. I flopped down on the sofa frustrated. I knew the rest of the guys wouldn’t be coming back to the bus for now any way. They’d be watching the show. I undid my pants with quick hands tugging my cock free. I encircled my penis tightly with my hand. Slowly I stroked myself up and down. It felt so good I bit my lip to hold back a groan. I threw my head back closing my eyes. I couldn’t think of anything else other than Frank lips they were so soft , so full and beautiful. I love to stare at his lips think about how they feel. I don’t think he knows. Suddenly I was startled out of my thoughts. Gerard are you in here called a familiar voice. fuck I thought , I can’t not believe he has caught me pleasuring myself thinking about him. I wasn’t embarrassed he’d seen me touch self before it’s a bus not a mansion. He’ll he’d definitely had it before in his own hand and mouth for that matter. It wasn’t that at all. It was that I was thinking about him that made me feel guilty . I choked out a yes but it was too late he’d already barged in to see me stroking myself. I quickly jerked my hand away. My cheeks flushed bright red looking at the object of my dirty thoughts standing there in front of me. His face burst into a big grin and he let out one of his cute laughs. Looks like you need a hand he said motioning at my dick. I tried to put it away but he was faster. Grabbing my hand he said don’t. I want to touch you Gee. If it was even possible my cheeks turned a deeper red as they began burning. He grabbed my hand pulled me to stand in front him. He moved so fast I barely had time to breath. His hot sweaty body was pressed tightly against my own with my erection crushed between. It was hard and leaking pre-cum. He crushed his lips against mine roughly. His tongue delved into my mouth. His tongue gently caressed my own taking my breath away. I went weak in my knee and frank held me up wrapping his arms around me. He moved us backward till my knees hit the back of couch. We both toppled on to the sofa tangled together. He had landed half on top of me making no effort to move. He reached down between us grabbing my cock in his hand. He gently began to stroke me. I wanted to scream. He leaned his head into the crook of neck to lick it. He was so skilled with his tongue. He traced my throat licking at it gently causing me to shiver. You taste like sweat he mumbled. Leaning in closer he pressed his lips next to my ear. I could feel his warm breathe dancing over my ear. I actual trembled causing him to hold me tighter. I want you so fucking bad right he whispered. Let me fuck you Gee he choked out breathily barely loud enough to hear. I was bit startled. honestly wed never done any thing like that before. I mean he jacked me off and sucked my dick and vise versa many times. I had thought about this many times before but I was afraid. I nodded slowly, unsure I knew what I was doing. Frank jumped up disappearing quickly to the bathroom. I watched him as he disappeared wondering what he was thinking . A moment later he returned holding a tube of Ky jelly. Do I even want to know where you got that I queried. I definitely don’t want to know why you have. Shut up he said grinning. It made me grin to. I felt myself relax a little. He moved back on to the sofa with me. It didn’t take long before he was pulling off my pants taking the boxers with them. I felt uncomfortable. I was exposed like this in front of him when he was still clothed.lay down on your tummy he commanded me. I quickly complied. I nearly jumped when he started to caress and kneeding my ass cheeks. You have a nice ass he observed. He opened the tube of lube squirting some on his fingers. Slowly he ran his finger between my cheeks. He was careful as he run them down my crack.he gently pulled my apart my ass cheeks to expose my tight puckered hole to himself. He pressed a finger into my hole ever so slowly. It kind burned a little. I laid as still as possible as he worked a second one in , then finally a third one into me opening me up. I felt him get up so it turned my head to see what he was doing. I felt empty as he slid his fingers out of me to undo his own pants. He made quick work of removing his clothing throwing them all over the bus. He crawled back onto the couch with me,he grab my waist pulling me to me knees. In all honesty I felt so shaky I was scared I might just fall back flat on my belly.he tugged the shirt I had on over me head tossing it away. His tummy and chest pressed against my back as he held me close. I love feeling his skin against my own even though he was sweaty and sticky. Breathily he whispered to me I promise I will try not hurt you. All I could do was nod. I could not speak around the lump in my throat. It wasn’t like I had never sex before just never with another man. I was a little afraid. I would never have admitted it. He held me tightly as he reach down between us to stroke himself to full hardness . It didn’t take him long before he was rock hard and even panting a little. He took his dick into his free hand guiding it to my entrance. He pressed it into me as slowly as he could. At first my body fought the intrusion. he whispered relax and started licking my back. Soon enough he managed get the head in with a pop. It wasn’t to difficult after that. He pushed his long hard shaft into me as deep as it would go. It burned all the way in as he filled my body and it hurt pretty bad. I almost told him to stop but instead I bit my lip worrying it with my teeth. Once he was fully buried within me he got very still. He didn’t move at all. He held onto me like I would disappear at any given moment. Once I had time to adjust to the intrusion he began to move. He would pull almost all the way out as slowly as possible before easing all the way back in. It went on this way for few moments until I could not take it any longer. I began pressing myself back against him hard. Please Frank I pleaded I need you to move. He laughed at me but started to thrust harder and faster. Soon he was pounding into me. He filled me with his cock over and over until I was moaning and gasping. He reach around me taking my throbbing member in his hand to stroke it. He stroked up and down teasingly. Then he gently caressed the head with the pad of rough thumb. He pressed his fingernail into slit at the head of my cock. I couldn’t hold on any longer. I was going to explode. He brushed his lips against my ear whispering the word mine possessively. My entire body trembled with pleasure. That was all it took I spilled my seed over his hand as he tugged my cock. He stroked me until ever last drop was ripped from my body. I felt myself go limp in his arms. I couldn’t hold my self up any longer. He let out something between a breathy moan and a laugh. He never let go he just held me tightly to him thrusting a few more times until he felt his own impending release. He pounded into until he felt his cock throbbing inside of me. He threw his head back pushing himself as deep as he could into me. A primal moan was ripped from throat as he spilled his cum deep inside me. I felt a little thrill shoot through me causing my lips to curl into a smile. His member slipped from body leaving his seed oozing out of me. He gently lowered me to the sofa laying down beside me. Facing him I stared intently into his eyes. I was afraid I had made a mistake I was starting to go over all the things that could go wrong. He could see the worry on face so he gently reach out to stroke my cheek with his calloused fingers. Gee baby this doesn’t change anything except that I love you more than I ever have. I visibly relaxed bringing a smile to his lips. He pulls me close to him holding my necked body against him making me feel safe and sated. All I want to do stay here in his arms forever. Frankie I mumbled to him sleepily. Yes Gee he asked softly. I love you to Frankie. I know you do he says gently caressing my back. It isn’t long before I fall asleep there in his arms.I hope as I doze off that he can stay with me this way forever.


End file.
